Champagne Supernova
by carolinanovais
Summary: "Acorde o amanhecer e pergunte a ela por que num sonho de um sonhador ela nunca morre. Limpe aquela lágrima agora do seu olho"


**Start all over**

Já era de noite quando ela terminara de fazer as malas para o seu próximo ano em Hogwarts. Com aquela já seriam 5. Georginna era uma Sonserina, nunca havia se metido em encrenca, e era uma aluna estudiosa até onde podia. Filha de um ex-jogador de Quadribol famoso, e de uma ex-sonserina das épocas de Harry Potter, Georginna Krum, nos 4 anos anteriores não fizera nada de interessante, tirando o fato que, entrar em Hogwarts, já era uma experiência um tanto interessante, mas comum na família.

Seus pais, ambos eram sangue puro. Seu pai, Víktor Krum, famoso ex-apanhador do time de Quadribol da Bulgária, havia estudado em Durmstrang. Hoje, ele era técnico do time, e não perdera a pose de quando jovem. Continuava tão forte e corpulento como antes, mas seus cabelos e barbas pretas agora compartilhavam lugar com alguns fios brancos. Sua mãe, Dafne, era uma mulher muito bonita, não perdera nenhuma beleza com o tempo, era loira e tinha olhos verdes, ela tinha uma irmã, Astória, que se casara com Draco Malfoy.

Georginna era tão bonita quando sua mãe,com seus olhos verdes e alta , mas tinha os cabelos lisos e pretos do pai. Dele havia herdado também todo o talento para o Quadribol, e havia entrado no time da Sonserina como apanhadora. E também havia a casula da família, Charlotte. Ela era loira, alta e tinha olhos castanhos. Era apenas um ano mais nova do que sua irmã, e tinha a mesma idade do seu primo Scorpius.

No quarto, havia um malão, já fechado e preparado com tudo o que precisaria. Uma gaiola aberta se encontrava em cima da escrivaninha de frente a janela, pois, sua coruja, Clark, havia saído para caçar, já que iria passar o dia dentro do Expresso Hogwarts. Junto à gaiola, um monte de cartas de seus amigos espalhadas na mesa, e um pergaminho aberto dizendo

' Seus dias de tranquilidade acabam amanhã, Gins!

James P.'

Ah, James Potter, como ela o odiava! Ele fazia qualquer dia de sol parecer um dia de chuva. Era insuportavelmente idiota, apesar de ser da Grifinória e ser seu amigo. Na parede junto à cama, havia um mural com algumas fotos, em uma delas, se via Georginna, uma garota loira com olhos muito azuis no meio, que se chamava Yulia Ivanov, mais conhecida como Russa, e do seu lado, uma garota loira, com mechas amarronzadas nas pontas, era Abbie Rogers, que era extremamente excêntrica. Em outra foto, havia Georginna com dois meninos, um era James, que era extremamente parecido com seu pai, Harry, nos tempos de Hogwarts se formos comparar com fotos. Cabelos bagunçados, pretos e lisos, mas sem os óculos e a cicatriz. Ele era apanhador do time da Gifinória. Do lado de James, um garoto grande com uma cabeça quadrada, e companheiro de casa de Georginna, e um dos melhores amigos de James, seu nome era Ralf Deedle, e jogava como goleiro na Sonserina, se bem que, se formos nos aproximar da foto, perceberíamos que eles estavam com vestes de Quadribol, e na mão de Georginna, batia um pomo de ouro. Eles riam e se divertiam. Havia muitas outras fotos por lá, mas como o quarto estava um tanto escuro, a não ser pela luz da rua que entrava pela janela, e pela luminária que estava em cima da escrivaninha, não era possível ver muita coisa. No tapete no meio do quarto, apenas uma vassoura e uma par de botas Ugg.

Georginna dormia na cama, até que sua irmã veio chamá-la para o jantar. Ela levantou da cama, e foi até a janela para ver se Clark já estava de volta, deu uma olhada nas cartas e viu que tinha um pacote na janela, e deveria ser novo, pois da última vez que olhou, ele não estava lá. 'De quem será este?', pensou. Virou o pacote e estava escrito, 'Krum, Georginna. Londres, Inglaterra. ', mas em baixo, havia, 'Malfoy, Catherine. '. Era da sua prima, Catherine Malfoy, filha mais velha do seu tio Draco, ela era um ano mais velha que Georginna.

Dentro havia um bonequinho montado em uma vassoura, que assim que ela abriu o pacote, começou a voar em torno da sua cabeça. Havia também um bilhete, ' Gin, mamãe pediu pra avisar que amanhã vocês esperem por nós na lareira. Nós vamos até aí de pó de Flú, para irmos juntos a plataforma. Chegamos as 8:00. XX, Cath. '. Terminou de ler, jogou a carta em cima das outras, pegou o bonequinho, e o guardou em um potinho de vidro, ao lado de um pomo de ouro, guardado também em outro pote. Desligou a luminária e desceu. A mesa já estava posta, e as últimas comidas iam sendo colocadas á mesa por Charlotte. Georginna já sentia um cheiro ótimo da escada, e de lá, viu que seu pai estava lendo jornal na sala, provavelmente para saber das criticas esportivas do último jogo de Quadribol da Bulgária. Sua mãe estava com seu típico avental indo colocar alguns pratos na mesa.

Quando Georginna entrou na sala de jantar, tudo já estava em seus lugares e seu pai estava vindo na direção. Depois de todos sentados, e estavam se servindo, ela começou a falar:

- Mãe, Catherine me mandou uma coruja hoje. Tinha um bilhete que pedia pra avisar a senhora, que a Tia Astória mandou dizer, que, é pra nós esperarmos aqui as 8:00 , porque eles vão chegar pela lareira, querem ir todos juntos esse ano para a plataforma.

- Claro que vamos esperar, querida. Como todo ano. – E sorriu.

- Por falar em amanhã – disse seu pai – vocês já arrumaram seus malões ?

- Eu já. – disse Georginna.- As únicas coisas que eu não coloquei, é a roupa que eu vou usar amanhã de manhã, e a vassoura.

- Muito bem, não fez mais que a sua obrigação.- seu pai disse, e todos riram, inclusive ele. – E você Charlotte ?

- Ainda não, vou fazer isso agora á noite.

- Então é bom que faça mesmo mocinha, você sabe que seu pai odeia atrasos. – disse Dafne.

- Sim, eu sei disso mamãe. Depois do jantar eu subo e vou fazer isso. – Ela sorriu. Dafne assentiu com a cabeça e continuaram a comer.

A primeira a terminar foi Georginna, ela levantou e levou seu prato pra cozinha. E o restante da família veio logo atrás, e sua mãe disse:

- A louça é com vocês duas. – Deu uma risada forte, deixou o prato na pia e saiu junto com Víktor para a sala.

Charlotte olhou rindo para a irmã e disse :

- Você lava, eu enxugo.

- Ok, ok. Aproveita que hoje eu estou de bom humor.

Passaram um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas fazendo seu trabalho. Até que Charlotte falou de novo.

- Gins, se eu te contar uma coisa, você promete que não conta pra ninguém?

- Desde quando eu contei alguma coisa sua pra alguém ?

- Ok, nunca. Mas então .. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar. – Sabe o Albus ? Irmão do James ?

- Sei, sei.

- Então, ele disse que ia me convidar pra sair esse ano... – O rosto de Charlotte passou de branco para vermelho , muito vermelho.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaon, pelas barbas de Merlin, mais que coisinha mais meiga ! E você? O que disse ?

- Eu disse que ia esperar pelo convite, como eu espero todo ano que a Grifinória ganhe a Copa das Casas.

- Isso sim foi uma resposta ! – Georginna riu.

- Você acha que eu fiz certo?

- Percebe a resposta que você deu a ele ? – Fez uma pausa. - Eu acho que isso já responde a sua pergunta. Se você quer ir, vá. Não fique se perguntando se é certo, ou errado. Descubra isso depois de dar certo, ou não. Viva e depois tire as conclusões. – Ela sorriu e voltou a lavar os pratos. Percebeu que sua irmã a olhava perplexa.

-Quem é você , e o que fez com a minha irmã ? – Elas riram. - Mas sério, obrigada .. Queria que você fosse assim todo dia.

- O negócio, é que você sempre pode falar pra mim o que quiser, sou sua irmã e vou te ajudar.

- Entããããããão, quer me ajudar a arrumar meu malão ? – E fez uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Ok, já ta abusando da boa vontade. – E jogando as luvas na pia, disse. – E eu já terminei de lavar, agora termina de enxugar, se não a mamãe vai ficar uma fera com você. Eu vou subir agora, dormir um pouco.

Subiu as escadas e chegando no quarto,acendeu a luz e viu que Clark estava de volta. Deu-lhe um petisco e fechou as janelas e as cortinas. Foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou um short, uma meia calça preta, uma camiseta branca, e o seu casaco e os deixou em cima da cadeira, para não ter muito trabalho no dia seguinte.

E foi dormir. Um sono tranquilo, sem sonhos, daqueles que você dorme e não vê que o tempo passou. Quando acordou, já era de manhã, e eram 7:30. Foi direto pro banheiro tomar um banho. Quando saiu, foi se vestir e secar o cabelo. Já eram 8:00 e os seus tios e primos já deviam ter chegado. De repende, alguém bateu em sua porta e a chamou. "Entra" , ela gritou. E como ela havia pensado, seus primos já tinham chegado sim, e era Catherine que estava entrando no seu quarto. Com seus jeans e suas camisetas habituais, segurando o casaco nos braços.

- Boooooom dia , Gins ! Preparada para mais um anozinho em Hogwarts ?

- Preparada a gente nunca está , não? – E sorriu para Cath.

- Mas é claro ! Mas e aí, gostou do bonequinho de ontem ? Uma graça né? Achei sua cara ! – Ela sorriu , e as duas começaram a rir.

Depois de muito tempo de silêncio, seu pai entrou no quarto, e perguntou se já podia levar as malas para baixo. Como ela já havia arrumado tudo, deixou que ele levasse. Ela calçou as botas e desceu com Catherine, com a gaiola de Clark em um braço, e no outro o casaco.

Na sala de jantar, sua tia tomava chá com sua mãe, e seu tio estava do lado de fora conversando e rindo com seu pai. Ela deixou a gaiola no chão , perto da porta e foi na cozinha comer alguma coisa.

- Bom dia mãe , e tia Astória. – Sorriu e pegou um prato e se serviu de panquecas.

- Bom dia , querida. – respondeu sua mãe.

- Bom dia, - respondeu sua tia,- vejo que o bilhete chegou certinho ontem a noite , não? Espero que você não tenha achado um pouco cedo ..

- Ah, claro que não tia, é muito bom ver vocês logo de manhã. E onde está o Scorpius ?

- Ajudando Charlotte com o malão. – respondeu.

- Ah sim - pegou uma panqueca e começou a comer. Assim que terminou, pegou a gaiola e seu malão e foi para fora, onde seu pai e seu tio ainda conversavam.

- Bom dia querida – disse seu pai enquanto dava um abraço em Georginna. - Já pegou tudo que precisava ? Não está esquecendo de nada? Porque partimos em meia hora. – Deu um sorriso e colocou seu malão no carro.

- Tenho certeza que coloquei tudo pai . Qualquer coisa, se eu tiver esquecido algo , vocês mandam depois, não é?

- E tem outro jeito ? – Todos riram.

- E como vai a minha sobrinha apanhadora preferida? – seu tio Draco falava. Ele adorava fazer isso, era a única da família que se interessava por Quadribol , e havia entrado no time sem suborno, e sem seu pai dar 'aquela ajudinha' .

- Eu vou bem tio, eu só estou um pouco ansiosa para os testes do time desse ano ...

- Ora essa, Georginna ! Você é metade Krum, metade Malfoy! Jogar está no seu sangue! Você vai se sair bem, você vai ver.

- Isso mesmo ! Ela vai conseguir , sempre consegue . – Scorpius vinha vindo junto com Charlotte. – É chato tem uma prima que joga tão bem, mas que não é da sua casa. Aposto que se fosse da Grifinória, Declan morreria pra te ter no time .

- Também acho isso ! Você é uma ótima apanhadora, seria ótima na Grifinória! – Charlotte dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas ela não é da Grifinória, e ela é nossa apanhadora ! – Catherine reclamava com Charlotte .

- Ok,ok – começou Georginna – Ninguém vai morrer pra me ter no time, porque eu não sou da Grifinória. Pronto. Fim de conversa. – E deu um sorriso pra todos.

Mais adiante, sua mãe e sua tia vinham, e já fechavam as portas.

- Vejo então que todos já estão aqui – dizia Víktor – Então vamos todos entrando no carro, porque se não vamos chegar atrasados.

E todos começaram a se acomodar em um carro de tamanho médio, que não caberiam todos ali se não estivesse sob o Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão, altamente prático. Víktor dirigia, porque o carro era dele, e ele sentia um ciúme um tanto grande com o carro. E a viagem fora muito animada, os mais novos cantando músicas da banda As Esquisitonas, e rindo e tirando piadas uns com os outros.

- Então, chegamos. – Víktor disse assim que chegaram à estação de King's Cross – Podem sair do carro agora. – Todos riram e começaram a sair. Depois que todos saíram, trancou o carro e abriu a mala, e cada um ia pegando sua mala e os pais ajudando.

E assim saíram Georginna, Charlotte, Scorpius e Catherine, acompanhados dos pais que vinham logo atrás. Chegaram à plataforma 9 ¾ e atravessaram a parede. Draco sussurrou para Astória algo como "Como eles cresceram.", e atravessaram também, logo atrás de Víktor e Dafne. A plataforma estava cheia, e ainda faltavam 20min para o Expresso Hogwarts sair.

-Mãe, vamos entrar no trem para achar algum lugar para sentar, se der, nós voltamos pra cá. – Disse Charlotte quando todos iam entrando para tentar achar um lugar. Perto de uma das entradas, estava James Potter, com seus irmãos Albus e Lilian e seus primos Hugo e Rose. Charlotte e Scorpius foram logo cumprimentar Albus e Rose, pois eram da mesma casa e do mesmo ano. Logo, James foi cumprimentar Georginna.

- Gins! Eu poderia até dizer que estava com saudades dos seus lindos olhos verde, mas eu estaria mentindo. – Começou a rir. – E como eu disse, seus dias de tranquilidade acabam hoje! Você está ferrada, eu diria.

- James, James, você está realmente fazendo isso por causa do último jogo de Quadribol em que nós vencemos de novo? Foi realmente uma pena, mas eu também senti sua falta, hahahahahahahaha. – Olhou em volta e disse – Onde estão Ralf e Zane ?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta, não os encontrei ainda. – James olhou com surpresa para alguma coisa atrás de Georginna e disse "Mas o que é isso ..." . E alguém a cutucou no braço.

- Georginna! – E a deu um abraço. Se não fosse pela voz, ela não reconheceria quem estava falando com ela. Era Abbie, e ela havia mudado a cor do cabelo, de novo.. Estava com o cabelo vermelho muito escuro próximo a raiz , e loiro nas pontas. Eu já disse o quanto ela é excêntrica, não? Antes ela tivesse nascido uma metamorfomaga...

- Abbie, você mudou a cor do cabelo de novo? Mas você disse que não iria mudar até o 7º ano.

- E você realmente acha que ela ia aguentar Gins? _Non _mesmo! – E Yulia Ivanov (mais conhecida como Russa), chegou e se juntou a conversa.

- Russa! Saudades de você!

- Também Gins! E onde está a Cath ?

- Está com o Aidan, ele agora virou monitor da Corvinal sabiam ?

- Não – disseram juntas.

- Nem eu, ela me disse essas férias – todas riram.

Aidan Chapman era o namorado de Catherine e um setimoanista da Corvinal, eles namoravam desde o ano anterior, e como você pode ver, ele virara o monitor. Ele era meio metido a nerd, era um moreno, alto, atlético e usava óculos, era muito simpático com todos.

- Então, - disse Georginna – vamos entrando logo pra pegar um lugar bom ?

- Claro. – disse Yulia.

Então entraram no trem e começaram a procurar por cabines vazias. A maioria das cabines na entrada estavam ocupadas, mas elas não procuravam lugar lá mesmo. Gostavam de sentar no meio. Assim, podiam ver o movimento das pessoas passando por lá. Yulia ia mais a frente, seguida por Georginna e Abbie.

- Hey, acho que esse lugar está vazio. Vamos entrar aqui, é um bom lugar. – disse Yulia já entrando, e Abbie correndo pra ver o lugar. Georginna ia entrar, mas algo puxou o seu ombro virando-a. Quando olhou para o que a havia puxado, lá estava um garoto alto, atlético, com os cabelos cor de mel e os olhos castanhos. Seu nome era Declan Smith, sextoanista , capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória e batedor, monitor e ainda aluno exemplar. Era sempre o 'queridinho' das meninas, o 'popular'. Nunca falava muito com Georginna, apenas o básico antes do jogo de Quadribol.

- Err.. Oi Georginna .. Como foi o verão ? – Ele deu um sorriso meio tímido, olhou pra baixo e depois nos olhos de Georgina, que sorrindo respondeu.

- Oi Declan, o meu verão foi bom , fui ver uns jogos do time do meu pai , fiquei em casa, e só isso. – ela riu. – E o seu ?

- O meu foi bom também , treinei um pouco no Quadribol , fiz umas táticas novas para esse ano ... – Ele foi interrompido por alguém que gritava no inicio do corredor algo como : ' Declan, você tem um problema aqui com alguns primeiroanistas' .

- Ah, droga. Eu tenho que ir agora, desculpe-me por isso , de verdade.

- Não é nada, poxa, deveres de monitor... – Georginna sorriu.

- Ah, claro ... Mas antes de ir, só uma coisa, acho que pra começar esse ano com o pé direito – Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. – Uma coisa que acho que ficou subentendida entre a gente esses anos. Não é porque nós somos de casas diferentes, e jogamos um contra o outro, que eu vou deixar de te convidar pra sair. Tenha uma boa viagem até Hogwarts, e eu com certeza vou te procurar. – ele sorriu e virou as costas. Quando ela virou para ir até a cabine, ela percebeu que várias pessoas estavam olhando, inclusive suas amigas, que estavam com a cabeça do lado de fora, e com cara de espanto.

- Georginna Roksana Krum, o que foi aquilo? – disse Abbie.

- Aquele _non_ era Declan Smith era? – Yulia dizia.

- Era . Era ele sim . - Ela deve ter corado, e dado um sorriso bem grande, porque as duas soltaram várias expressões sobre o quanto aquillo era fofo.

- Mas _enton, _o que ele disse ?

- Disse que não era porque éramos de casas diferentes e jogávamos um contra o outro, que ele não ia me convidar pra sair, e que ia me procurar.

- Você vai aceitar né ? Quando ele te chamar pra sair?

- Se ele me chamar, eu vou . Esperei tempo demais não acha? Pra eu sair recusando um pedido desses? – Todas riram. Elas pararam o assunto um pouco depois, porque chegaram James, Zane e Ralf para ficar na cabine com elas. Todo mundo de Hogwarts sabia que ele odiava Declan, por motivos que ninguém sabia, mas ambos sentiam um ódio recíproco.

Com um pouco de tempo, o trem começa a se mover, e todos correm para as janelas para se despedirem dos pais ou dos parentes que deixavam na plataforma. E com todos aquelas despedidas calorosas, e conversas furtivas dentro do trem, dentro de cada um brotava uma esperança de que aquele ano seria incrível. Talvez, não o melhor de todos, mas incrível. Todos tinham seus motivos para achar aquilo, mas não importava, porque até nos dias de hoje, é impossível de se explicar de onde vem uma esperança.


End file.
